mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 1
. 'Hi there!' Also visit my store User talk:German77/jugerman store or User:German77/jugerman store wikia hey im bored ho can give a asignament to due. would you like to join Sorters Anonymous? You get to do extra editing and stuff, plus you get a badge for your MLNwiki page. Thanks is realy hard to find right now a page to categorise but finaly i got work to due--[[User:german77|'german77']] 04:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) this help me for a week but now i whant due something else I whant try made templates but i dont have any idea how make one/--[[User:german77|'german77']] 03:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) You would label the page: Template:X, assuming that X is the name of the template. Congratulations! Thanks for the offer! I'll join! Thanks for the offer, dude! I'll gladly join Sorters Anonymous! Although, I have to say that I don't edit that often... but when I do, I EDIT. It's usually the Stickers page because it is kind of sad how short the list is. So, ya... I have no clue how I could get the Sorters Anon. Badge, but, sure, if you're offering it, I'll take it! Thanks again! (PS: How do I make a cool signature?) Jawaboy512 04:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Thanks again! I would like my text to be black and bold and for my background to be light brown (if hexcodes are usable, #914800 would be perfect). Thanks! Signature Please see Project:Signature Policy. Something's wrong with your signature. I think the problem is that you're not using . 15:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ok i change it----[[User:german77|'german77']] 19:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) special category all ranks are finaly catergorised-- 23:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) users i have made 957 edits and i dint up in top user? :You need to wait for the next server cache. Oh and Uiuiuy35 still has more edits than you. Have fun with 23:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ok tanks for u information-- 23:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) tanks again now know im in 9 place -- 23:49, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Woah tanks-- 16:05, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Loose Sparks? Could you accept my friend request so I can send you the Loose Sparks? Thanks for your patience. ok i whas tinking you never goin to send my sparks-- 01:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) There, sent. It's your call whether you should be my friend or not... I don't really care one way or another. new template? nice job with the lunav! i actuly already made the UniverseNav, so, should i just delete that, or what?[[User:Mackmoron11|'Mackmoron11']][[User talk:Mackmoron11|'talk']][[User:Mackmoron11/MackMoronMarket|'My Market']] 21:44, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ohh you alredy made one ! i dont have any idea you made one. i tink just delete the universenav because i already put the nav in the theme pages-- 01:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ok.[[User:Mackmoron11|'Mackmoron11']][[User talk:Mackmoron11|'talk']][[User:Mackmoron11/MackMoronMarket|'My Market']] 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Razzberry I appreciate you editing that page. However, the actual item that a Farm Pet Module, Rank 1 sends out is Strawberries, which are used to get the Best Bee blueprint, as well as buying a few stickers and loops. The Razzberry is something I made up for amusement purposes, and doesn't actually exist. The images are the same, but the items aren't. lol -- 02:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Entra da es.mylegonetwork.wikia.com y ayudame a editar el fondo del wikia. De paso, dame tu msn.